Dennis the Menace (1986) (Version 2)
Opening Titles * "Dennis the Menace" Ending Credits * Produced by: Jean Chalopin, Andy Heyward, Tetsuo Katayama * Directed by: Michael Maliani * Animation Director: Masanori Miura * Assistant Director: Jim Simon * Production Managers: Shigeru Akagawa, Hiroshi Tuita, Steven Hahn * Production Supervisor: Winnie Chaffee * Assisted by: Jack Spillum * Associate Producer: Joellyn Marlow * Production Coordinators: John O'Sullivan Francis Jr., Sangbum Kim * Production Assistants: Hatsue Abe, Maria Mercado, Marci Rochester, William A. Ruiz, Minoru Terad, Tina Bigham * Creative Supervision: Jean Chalopin * Assisted by: Kevin O'Donnell * Story Editor: Jack Mendelsohn * Script Coordinator: Lori Crawford * Story Editors: David B. Carren, Bob Logan, Steve Granat * Writers: Gene Ayres, Cydne Clark, Richard Balin, Jeff Cohn, Reed L. Brown, Gerry Day, Toy Bucholtz, Mel Donaldson, Eleanor Burian-Mohr, F. Calvert, Steven Bussard, David Ehrman, George Edwards, Steven J. Fisher, Jack Hanrahan, Tony Marino, Dick Herre, Jack Mendelsohn, Jeff Holder, Mike Moore, Don Horrigan, Howard Morgenstern, Bruce Jones, Francis Moss, Shelley Karo, Laura Numeroke, Charles Kaufman, Calvin Kelly, Richard Okie, Michael Kirschbaum, D. Perrelli, Bob Logan, Antono G. Ortiz, Felicia Maliani, Carmella Ortiz, Daniel Pitlik, Roger Scott, April Campbell, Andrew Gordy, Frank Ridgeway, Todd Thicke, David B. Carren, Ken Gordy, Len Rile, Gregory Van Boom, J. Larry Carroll, John Vornholt, Steve Granat, Steve Robertson, Jim Rogers, Samuel Warren, Randal A. Case, George Hampton, Troy Schmidt, Linda Woolverton * Voice Directors: Marsha Goodman, Madeleine Hurley * Talent Coordinator: Madeleine Hurley * Starring: Jeannie Elias, Brian George, Phil Hartman, Marilyn Lightstone, Sharon Noble, Riva Spier, Louise Valance as Brennan Thicke as 'Dennis' * Character Design: Istvan Fellner, Kogerio Nogueira, David Roderiguez * Background Artists: Ricardo Abrines, Kelly Day * Animation Production by: Hanho Heung-Up Company Limited * Animation: Tomoko Ejima, Hiroyuki Sakuragawa, Tatsuya Higayi, Midori Yamakubo, Mutsuho Imae, Kazunori Takahashi, Naoyuki Kazama, Yuriko Shikojima, Akihiko Mamashita, Syohko Seki, Ron Lamarre * Key Animators: Katsud Fukumoto, Shige Rudno, Masato Kimura, Toshiko Sasaki, Hisashi Mawatari, Masao Takeda, Masae Ohtake, Masaki Tamakoshi, A.I.C., Interior Designer, Ashi Pro., St. The Inn, Boomerang, Trans Arts, Dragon Pro. * Layouts: Yuuji Katoh, Masae Ohtake, Teruo Kogure, Heromi Yokoyama, Junzaboro Takahata * Camera Direction: Teruo Abe, Yuuichi Nagano, Hidekazu Kojima, Hiroki Nakatani, Masayoshi Miyakojima, F. Nishimanura, Asahi Pro., Tokyo Movie Shinsha, St. Wood, Trans Arts * Unit Direction: Osamu Inove, Kunitoshi Kajima, Yasuo Kageyama, Hiroshi Saitoh, Yasayushi Mikamoto, Yasuo Yamayoshi * Color Styling: Cindy Kenlein, Yukitaka Shishikai, Yohko Mitsuhashi, Yoshie Tsukhara, Shizuko Mishimaki, Kimie Yamana, Satoko Shiho * Executives in Charge Of Pre-Production, Editorial: Thierry P. Laurin, Mark M. Galvin * Music by: Shuki Levy, Haim Saban * Music Supervisor: Marty Wereski * Additional Music by: Mark Simon * Sound Engineer: Michael Cowan * Track Assembly Supervisor: Theresa Gilroy * Track Readers: Trudy Alexander, Allan Gelbart, Greg Bowron, Terry L. Noss, Deborah Broughton, Rob Rule, Lars Floden, Michelle R. Rochester * Videotape Coordinator: Phil R. Defibaugh * Scheduling: Kim Latimer * Dialogue Editors: Kelly Hall, Evan Landis, John Harris, Oliver Manton, Peter Jones, Brian Ravok, William Ross * Lip Sync Checkers: Greg Bailey, Brenda Chapman, Herve Bedard, Michael Kaweski, Woody Yocum * Executive Producer for DFS-Dorland Worldwide: Christopher Hallowell * Executive Producers: Jean Chalopin, Andy Heyward, Tetsuo Katayama * © 1986 General Mills, Inc. · "Dennis" and all related characters © 1986 Hank Ketcham Enterprises, Inc. · Original Program Series and all other materials. Closing Logos * DIC * DFS-Dorland Program Exchange Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:DFS Program Exchange Category:The Program Exchange Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:Fox Video Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Mill Creek Entertainment Category:Dennis the Menace Category:Cookie Jar Group Category:DHX Media Category:WildBrain Category:Club Super 3